


And There Were Giants Among Us

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Attack on Titan Fusion, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Multi, Romance, Survival Horror, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	And There Were Giants Among Us

**Summary:** When giant, spiritual terrors appear from the Spirit Wilds of Republic City, the new would-be Avatar Korra is left to live in a world where her powers no longer exist.

 **Rated:** Mature

**Genres:** Horror, Tragedy, Romance, Friendship 

**Overall Warnings:** Gore, Violence, Body Horror, Character Death

 

 **Author’s Note:** This fics' situation originates in the time while Aang was still alive. In this, the Titans appear from the spirit world, forming the spirit wilds in the tangible Avatar world. Korra is still born, but instead of having bending abilities, she possesses a new, unique gift that separates her from the rest of humanity.

 

* * *

 

Life used to be lived without fear of _them._

 

When Avatar Aang still lived, the world knew great peace. The Fire Nations war had come to an end, and an era of peace was ushered in across the entire world. Everyone prospered, and the nations flourished, advancing technology and the economy to new levels.

 

Yet one day, without warning, the Spirit Realm became accessible to all humanity, merging with the world to create the Spirit Wilds.

 

It was an unheard of event: no one had accessed the Spirit Realm freely in over ten thousand years. Now though, it was steadily merging with the real world, spirits invading every aspect of life.

 

The Spirit Wilds, with its wild vines, living flora, and beastly fauna, was an unknown entity. Yet it held a cruel creature, seemingly bent on the destruction of all humanity.

 

 _Them_.

  

Giants, they became known as: deformed beings mimicking humanity with grotesque features and lumbering forms, with huge maws of blunt teeth and blunt, fetid nails. Yet, they’re far from humanity, bastardized creatures born from nightmares hell bent on destroying humanity.

 

Once more, the Avatar rose up, leaving his home in the newly constructed United Republic to stand for all people with his powerful elemental bending. Avatar Aang tried to fend off the creatures, but he his bending abilities waned, until they vanished mysteriously.

 

All hope seemed to be lost at that very moment, and on that day, humanity received a grim reminder of the past: of predators returning to prey, and of the fear imbedded in us all as a beast, gulped down that inhuman, humanoid maw into its belly, thus devoured him ceasing to exist.

 

Fueled by his death, the Spirit Wilds began to spread, devouring salty sea and volcanic fire, until half of the world was under their brutal, unnatural control. Humanity is a wretched thing to see now: frail spirits, beaten souls, and broken people. All advancement seemed to be lost, all wealth vanishing from the ravaged world.

 

Yet few –if any– know that on the day Avatar Aang’s spirit passed on, the world also received a blessing: a small, babe, born to two loving parents in their home on a blisteringly cold night in the Southern Water Tribe, filled with his very soul, and a strange, new power.

 

Now, it is up to that child to rise up, and with the power within her, defend the world from the encroaching Spirit Wilds and reclaim the abilities of the Avatar, for the sake of the world…

 

And humanity itself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra, wake up!” Korra groaned, the sound of her mother’s voice ringing in her ears. She was warm beneath her blankets, and truly had no desire to get out of bed and do _anything_.

 

“Five more minutes,” Korra whispered, nuzzling her pillow. She sighed, closing her eyes again.

 

 _Wham!_ Korra’s bedroom door flew open, and her mother –Senna–  was yanking at Korra’s blankets. “Korra, I said get up!” she shouted. “You’ll be late for the ceremony!”

 

At that, Korra opened her eyes, tossing off the blankets. “Spirits, mom! Why didn’t you get me earlier? I still need to get ready!”

 

“Sweetie, I was trying, but you sleep like a flying bison. Now c’mon,” Senna urged, giving Korra a gentle nudge. “We’ve got to get on the boat to the mainland in a hour. They sent one out here just for us.”

 

Though from the Southern Water Tribe, Korra had extended family –of sorts– in Republic City, a somewhat still bustling metropolis located in the newly formed United Nation, a new region created by the last Avatar, Aang. He had meant it to be a haven of peace, fostering ties between all backgrounds, but now, it was the heart of the Military, and anything but peaceful.

 

In fact, Republic City was a walled city, protected from the rest of the world –and the inhumane beasts outside them– with walls constructed by the last earthbenders, before all bending had left the world.

 

As a result, Korra had to relocate, and moved in with her Uncle Tenzin , a former Airbender and son of Aang, on Air Temple Island, a haven for the last of the Air Nomads. Tenzin had received her warmly, of course, even though they weren’t blood, and now Korra would live in the city until she was old, or had enough money to move elsewhere when she retired. It meant not seeing her parents much, but she didn’t mind.

 

Especially now, since she’d soon become a part of the Military.

 

Korra bathed quickly, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She left two thick locks on either side, and tied lavender cord around the binding them into Water Tribe wolf tail’s. Together, they made her feel a bit braver, though she already knew she would be admitted into the Military.

 

“Ready?” Senna said, peeking into her bedroom. Korra nodded, smoothing out her new uniform: a white, three-fourths sleeved shirt with a Mandarin collar, khaki pants, a brown sash at her hips, and dark brown, knee-high leather boots that fit comfortable on her feet. “You look so nice,” her mother whispered, stepping in. She tucked a lock of hair behind Korra’s ear smiling.

 

“Thanks,” Korra replied, smiling.

 

“I have something for you, sweetie. Close your eyes.” Korra nodded, shutting her ice blue eyes. She felt something settle against her sternum and when she opened her eyes, gasped.

 

A lotus flower, caved from white stone and inlay with jade, lay there, glimmering the morning light. “It’s… beautiful,” Korra said, running her finger over it: it was as smooth as it looked, polished until it was nearly soft. She forced the tears stinging her eyes away, broadening her smile.

 

“So you’ll always think of us,” her mother said. “Wear it always, okay? It will protect you from what comes.”

 

“I will,” Korra said. “Thank you mom.” The two stepped forward, embracing each other tightly.

 

“Now,” Senna said, her smile wan. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Attention!” Instantly, Korra jerked upright, arms flattening against her sides, chin held high. “Move out!”

 

She followed behind five other bobbing heads, turning down a hallway. She already knew where it led: outside, to the stage where the final twenty-three students who had made it through training would announce their chosen Military branch. They’d already been shown the platform before family and friends had been allowed to enter the ceremony area, hours ago when she’d arrived at the Military Headquarters.

 

Excitement fluttered in her heart, now that she was finally on stage. Korra could hardly _believe_ this moment was happening, that she’d announce her branch, get her official jacket and insignia, and tomorrow, would be training with her new comrades. _A dream come true_ , Korra thought.

 

Korra barely paid attention through the speech. After all, it was the same one she’d heard growing up, when the announcement was in the Southern Water Tribe. Honor this, and respect that, and for the sake of humanity jargon: the same old same old to her. Instead of listening, she steeled herself for her new life, anxiety replacing the excitement in her chest.

 

“…Now, our new novitiates will announce their chosen branches.” That snapped Korra’s attention back front and center. She forced herself back upright, hoping no one noticed her daydreaming.

 

The first person stepped up the center of the stage: a girl, about Korra’s age with Earth Nation features. She cleared her throat, voice shaking a bit as she announced “Military Police” as her chosen branch. _Predictable_ , Korra thought, shaking her head a bit. _She wouldn’t last a day out in the field._

 

The next person announced the same: Military Police, as did the third and fourth. The fifth broke the chain, opting for the Stationary Guard, which was nearly as safe as the Military Police, who got to stay behind the walls in the city.

 

When it came sixth person, a girl with a black bob and lime green eyes, she loudly stated, “Scout Corps.”

 

Silence settled, and instead of the same polite, loud applause, a woman’s voice rang out, and soft sobs could be heard. Still, the girl held her head high, turning curtly and leaving the stage, not noticing the small amounts of clapping the tried to cover up the crying. When Korra glanced at the girl though, she could see her green eyes were wet with tears.

 

Still, Korra couldn’t wait until her turn. Though she’d wanted to be the first to join the Scouts, she’d settled for being next. Fortunately, the next two chose the Stationary Guard, so when it came to Korra, she proudly exclaimed, “Scout Corps!” Fortunately, no sobs came, just a crushing silence filled with pitiful clapping to try and break it up.

 

Truthfully, no one liked knowing youth were opting voluntarily for the Scout Corps.

 

After her turn, she stepped off the stage, heading into the same door they’d came out of. It muffled the rest of the ceremony, blocking out the remaining novitiates. Instead, Korra focused on the man standing a few paces down the hall, holding a scroll and brush in hand. “Welcome to the Military, Miss…”

 

“Korra,” she replied, bobbing her head. “Korra.” The soldier nodded, swiping the brush across the paper, marking off her name.

 

“Ah, Miss Korra. You’ll be heading to room three. It’s down the hall, second door on the left. That’s where you’re first meeting as part of Scout Corps will be held. Get to know your fellow novitiates: they’ll be your family, for better or worse.” He chuckled a bit. “Now go on, kid.”

 

“Yes sir!” Korra eagerly nodded, practically skipping down the dim hall. She opened the door to the room and saw the same, green-eyed girl. “Hey there!” Korra chirped.

 

The girl sniffled, forcing a smile to her lips. “Hello there. You joined the Scouts too?”

 

“Yep,” Korra answered. “I’ve been dreaming of it since I was a kid. I always knew the military was for me. Oh,” Korra paused, sitting down. “I’m Korra. Forgive me, I don’t have the best manners.” She extended her hand out, grinning.

 

“I’m Opal. Opal Bei Fong.” Opal shook Korra’s hand, gripping it with soft hands. “I hope more than us join. The Scouts always need fresh blood.” She sniffled again, trying to force her smile wider.

 

“I hardly doubt it,” Korra replied. “Everyone seemed to want to live it up as Military Police.”

 

Opal nodded. “I actually have an Aunt that’s an MP. The head of them, actually.” Suddenly, Korra felt bad for her statement. Fortunately Opal added, “I can understand why you don’t like them though.” That made Korra feel a bit less guilty about her statement.

 

Their conversation morphed, turning them trading stories about their homes and why they joined. Their chatter flowed easily, until the door opened again.

 

In stepped a girl with blunt cut bangs and long, stick straight black hair. She had purple eyeshadow around her eyes, and bright, blue eyes just like Korra’s. “Greetings,” the girl said, before either Opal or Korra had said anything. “I am Eska, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. You are my cousin, Korra.” She bobbed her head at Korra. “You are unknown to me.” She turned, bobbing her head to Opal, before sitting down in a chair across from them both.

 

“…Well, hey there cousin,” Korra said, after a few moments of strained silence. “Nice to…see you again?” Korra was never sure how to be around her rather eerie, quiet cousin: in fact, she was surprised she hadn’t simply chosen to go into the Military Police, where her prestige would have gotten her a pleasant, safe position.

 

“Nice enough,” Eska replied. Korra figured that was that. Eska was always rather…simple with her answers.

 

Opal and Korra started chatting again just as the door opened and another girl stepped in. She had raven black hair and green eyes, with lips red as apples. “Hello there,” she said, sashaying over to a seat. She sat down, crossed her legs and sighed.

 

“Who are _you_?” Korra asked, eyebrows raised. “You don’t look like Scout material.” Opal bit back a giggle, and Eska’s lips curved up a bit into a smile.

 

“My name is Asami Sato,” the girl began, tossing her raven black hair over her shoulder. “Heiress to Future Industries.” When Korra didn’t reply, Asami smirked, red lips parting to reveal bright white teeth. “Spirits, you don’t know what that is, do you?”

 

“No,” Korra intoned, raising her eyebrows. Asami seemed rather pleased with her title, instantly setting Korra on edge. “I make it a priority not to associate with petty rich girls.”

 

Asami’s smile morphed, turning into a frown. “Well, you should probably get used to it, seeing as I’ve joined the Scout Corps too.”

 

“Ha!” Korra exclaimed. “What, did the MPs not want you?”

 

“No,” Asami replied. “I wanted something a bit more hands on. Being an heiress is fun and all, but I prefer to do something more productive.”

 

“Well, I hope you can keep up, rich girl. Scouts aren’t afraid to break nails,” Korra stated.

 

“Good thing neither am I,” Asami answered, forcing down the lump of anger in her throat.

 

* * *

 

 It turned out they had three other comrades: a quiet, tall, lanky female named P’Li, a quiet male named Kai, and a happy, gregarious male named Bolin. Korra instantly took to Bolin, striking up conversation after he introduced himself. No one truly took to P’Li: she simply sat by herself, eyes locked on the wall, unblinking.

 

 _Knock, knock._ The door opened, and two women stepped in. The first had honey toned skin and a serious bun, which was perfect for her keen, green eyes. “Good afternoon, and congratulations on joining the best branch of the Military, kiddos. My name’s Kuvira, and I’ll be in charge of your regiment. This,” she turned, revealing middle-aged woman with brown hair that was graying at the roots, “is Pema.”

 

“Hello. I’m Pema, your regiment’s physician. I’ll be in charge of keeping you in fighting condition.” She bowed, winking at Korra from beneath her eyelashes. It felt nice to have her Aunt –Tenzin’s wife– on her side. “I hope to have a happy, healthy regiment.”

 

“From here on out, you all are family. I expect obedience and respect: anything less is unacceptable.” Kuvira’s serious tone rang out around the room, and silence set in. “The Scout Corps only functions with those two elements: respect and obedience. Without it, we are no better than those things that we hunt. With respect, we will function as a cohesive, unified squad, well enough that we will be able to persevere. Am I understood?”

 

The novitiates remained silent, unsure of what to say. “Am I understood?” Kuvira repeated, voice low.

 

“Yes ma’am!” They all replied, at different speeds.

 

“Well, Pema, it looks like we’ve got a lot of work to do. Now, up on your feet and outside. I want three miles around the track from each of you.” When no one move, Kuvira glared at them. “That’s an order! Move our, soldiers!”

 

Chairs squeaked on the floor and the six of them rushed out, stumbling into the hallway. “Outside, up the exterior stairs, and on the second floor,” Kuvira yelled. As a group, they all took off towards it, in stumbling silence.

 

Korra settled into the track at an easy tempo: not too fast, but hardly slow. Opal trailed behind her, chatting with Kai as they jogged. P’Li ran far ahead of Korra, hardly panting as she lapped her for the third time.

 

“So, having fun yet?” It was Asami Sato, on Korra’s right. She was keeping pace perfectly.

 

“Sure am, pretty girl,” Korra replied. She picked up her pace, running a fair amount ahead.

 

“I think this will be interesting.” Asami was back at Korra’s side, smirking. Korra groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Look, I’m not interested in getting to know elites. I’m here to do a job,” Korra said.

 

“So am I,” Asami answered coolly.

 

Korra forced her legs to move faster, and before she knew it, she was sprinting full force, dashing a quarter mile in moments. _Surely_ , she thought, _Asami wouldn’t be able to keep up now._

 

Yet the sound of Asami’s feet, dashing up behind her, soon rang in her ears, and before she knew it, Asami was back next to her. “You know, that’s really rude.”

 

“What is?” Korra said. _Just another mile,_ Korra thought to herself.

 

“That you won’t talk to me and keep trying to get away,” Asami replied. Korra grunted in return, giving everything to her last lap.

 

Korra broke into a sprint again, pushing herself until she jogged up right behind P’Li. P’Li passed her a cup of water, and she tossed it back, gulping it down.

 

“Hey, I was talking to you,” Asami said between panting breathes. “You know, I’m trying to be nice to you right now!”

 

Korra snorted loudly and walked off the track, shaking her head. Kuvira had told them they could return down to their meeting room once they were done. P’Li had already left, and Korra planned to head out herself. “Korra, why don’t you like me? We’re family now.”

 

Korra paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes bore into Asami, and her voice was low. “Trust me Sato," Korra hissed through clenched teeth, "We’ll _never_ be family.”


End file.
